Doce melodia
by Matsuda Shinobu
Summary: Mireille pensa no que realmente quer.Kirika suspeita de sua identidade.Mas ambas temem algo.Tá legal.O resumo tá péssimo.Não precisa me avisar do óbvio. -.- Fanfic T por precaução prometo que vou me esforçar *sorriso malicioso* CAP. 4 ON!
1. O questionário dela

**Disclamair: **Gente, Noir infelizmente não me pertence. Se o anime fosse meu Kirika e Mireille já teriam se beijado e todo o mundo não precisaria lançar inúmeras fanfics falando disso. E, Chloe não teria morrido se o anime fosse meu.

**Doce melodia**

**Capítulo 1: **O questionário dela

Era outono em Paris. O clima estava mais frio e, estava preparando-se para receber o inverno que chegaria daqui a um mês. Kirika estava debruçada sobre o parapeito da janela do apartamento de Mireille. Estava sozinha, como sempre estivera em grande parte de vida.

Esta situação mudou quando conheceu a francesa filha da Córsega.

Pensava nos assassinatos que cometeram, nos mistérios que aos poucos foram desvendando, do sentimento que passou a crescer dentro de seu peito...

Uma brisa fria tocou seu rosto. Tão fria quanto o olhar de sua companheira ao saber que ela havia matado seus pais. Perguntas neste momento pairaram em sua mente.

"Será que Mireyu me perdoou pelo que eu fiz à sua família? Por que ela não quis me matar em todas as vezes que teve oportunidade?"

Mas, havia que ainda não havia respondido. Uma questão que não conseguia resolver e que se perguntava se realmente conseguiria desvenda-la.

Quem ela realmente era?

Kirika pode ter recuperado as memórias perdidas, mas, não sabia quem havia sido a sua família, se foi feliz com eles pelo menos um dia de sua vida ou se seu nome era realmente Yuumura Kirika.

Desde sempre, soubera que era Noir. Mas, queria saber se era algo além disso. Algo além do que uma mera assassina.

Questionava-se sobre isso devido ao seu sentimento para com Mireille. Ela sabia que estava apaixonada pela loira, mas, seria este sentimento real? Será que não era uma farsa juntamente com a sua existência? E, se o sentimento realmente fosse sincero, será que Mireille a aceitaria? Afinal de contas, ela era a assassina de toda a sua família.

Que ironia! Ela havia matado por amor a única pessoa que sabia que realmente a havia amado. Chloe.

Sempre soube dos sentimentos da outra assassina (tanto que até deixou-se ser beijada por ela), mas, parando para refletir, não deveria ter permitido este ato por parte da outra. Queria saber se Mireille havia visto a cena. Parando para pensar agora, ela estava muito estranha desde que havia voltado para Paris. Estava sempre pensativa, falava pouco e mostrava-se indiferente na maior parte das vezes.

"Esta deve ser a prova de que ela me odeia profundamente."

Neste momento, Mireille chegou em casa.

-Cheguei.

-Oi.

-O que andou fazendo?

-Nada de especial. "Apenas questionando minha existência."

Assim, o silêncio pairou no ar. Ambas prepararam o jantar, comeram, escovaram os dentes e foram dormir. Kirika queria perguntar uma coisa. Uma pergunta que pairava em seu coração. Durante o jantar, queria tê-la feito. Mas, não a fez. Teve medo da resposta que poderia ouvir. Entretanto, não havia necessidade de ter pressa.

"Posso fazer essa pergunta a qualquer hora. Ela não é tão importante assim".

Enganava-se. Ela sabia que queria fazer esta pergunta. Queria saber dos verdadeiros sentimentos da loira com quem compartilhava a cama. Faltava coragem à mais fria assassina do mundo. Jurou a si mesma que falaria no dia seguinte.

Mas, interiormente, temia se poderia cumprir a promessa.

**Oi gente! Esta é a minha primeira fanfic de Noir. Espero que gostem. Ela terá no máximo 10 capítulos(depende da minha vontade) então, apreciem com moderação!**


	2. O desejo dela

**Yo minna! Como vão? Após o recebimento da primeira review da fanfic Doce Melodia, eu resolvi lançar logo o segundo capítulo e, atendendo alguns pedidos, tentarei aumentar o tamanho dele. Eu também odeio capítulos curtos, mas, é muito difícil escrever sobre Noir.**

**Disclamair: **Noir não é meu e não me pertence, mas, o amigo do colega da irmã da avó do sogro do vizinho do cunhado de uma amiga minha falou que ia ver com o pessoal da Bee Train se ia me dar os direitos de Noir e Madlax.

**Capítulo 2: **O desejo dela

(Aviso básico. Os fatos ocorridos neste capítulo ocorreram durante do capítulo 1, mas, que só serão revelados nesse. Não precisa ser um gênio pra deduzir que vai mostrar o que rolou com a Mireille. Agora, confiram o capítulo.)

Mireille vagava sem rumo pelas ruas de Paris. Estava muito confusa. Ela se perguntava o porque de não ter cumprido sua promessa com Kirika de mata-la. No começo, estava tão empolgada com isso, mas agora, não sabia mais o que queria. E também, tinha desejos estranhos com a morena.

Sempre que estava ao seu lado na cama, desejava abraça-la e reconforta-la em seus braços. Também almejava tomar aqueles lábios para si e torna-la sua antes que algum homem fizesse isso.

"Não Mireille! Você não pode desejar essas coisas! Vocês duas são de sexos diferentes e não devem ter nenhum tipo de relação, seja amorosa ou sexual! Só podemos trabalhar juntas!"

O cérebro da loira dizia isso, mas, não era o que almejava seu coração. Entretanto, não sabia se era realmente isso o que queria. Poderia ser apenas um desejo temporário e que, na verdade, almejava vingar a sua família por toda perda que sofrera anos atrás.

Resolveu ir ao parque. Chegando lá, sentou-se em um banco e começou a observar todos que passavam. Observava os casais passando abraçados e, lembrou-se de quando Kirika estava ferida e, ela se apoiou no seu corpo para voltarem à Paris, logo depois de terem assumido seus papéis como Noir. Lembrou-se de todas as vezes que dormiram dividindo uma única cama. E também do modo com que ela sempre lhe chamava.

Mireyu.

Deveria considerar isso um apelido ou uma forma incorreta de pronunciar seu nome? Poderia ser apenas por causa do sotaque japonês da parceira, mas, sempre adorou o modo com que era chamada e também, o sorriso tímido que ela dava às vezes quando sorria em retribuição.

"Já falei para parar com isso Mireille! O que diriam seus pais ao saberem que sua filha está tendo devaneios com a assassina deles? Isso é vergonhoso!"

Mesmo que pensasse essas coisas, ela não se conformava. Estava travando uma batalha interna para decidir o que realmente sentia pela japonesa. Seria amor ou ódio? Carinho ou asco? A balança de seu coração nunca pendia para nenhum lado. Parecia estar indiferente perante a situação. Nesse momento, desejou não ser uma simples assassina. Se fosse uma pessoa normal, será que saberia cuidar mais de seus sentimentos? Provavelmente não.

Levantou sua cabeça e percebeu que o Sol estava se pondo. Até pouco tempo atrás, sentia-se como a Lua. Antes, era sempre vista como inferior por Chloe e, dava somente atenção ao "brilho" e talento assassino de Kirika. Parecia quem admirava o Sol, pois sem ele a Lua não consegue brilhar a noite. Sem ele, ela seria apenas um satélite natural sem graça no Espaço. Mas, até hoje se sentia como a Lua. Sem seu sorriso, ela não poderia ficar feliz. Sem sua presença, ficaria sozinha novamente no mundo. Sem seu brilho, seria apenas uma entre tantos outros bilhões em um único planeta.

"Que saco. Eu queria saber o porque de eu gostar justamente _dela._"

Mesmo tendo tais sentimentos, ela sabia que seria praticamente impossível de ser correspondida. Recordou daquele homem que ela encontrava para pintar à beira do lado no mesmo parque em que se encontrava e...O beijo que ela havia dado em Chloe.

Nunca havia comentado com Kirika, mas, ela havia visto quando as duas estavam se banhando e, quando elas...

Mireille balançou a cabeça. Não queria se lembrar do passado, mas, sentiu-se culpada por ser a responsável pela morte da pessoa que era a mais querida na vida de sua amada. Era para que elas fossem o verdadeiro Noir a essa hora. Entretanto, perguntava-se se sua querida companheira continuaria a possuir aqueles olhos frios e sem vida que tentaram mata-la momentos antes do assassinato da garota de cabelos roxos.

Resolveu retornar ao seu apartamento. O Sol estava se pondo, estava sem sua pistola e Kirika ficava preocupada quando isso ocorria. Queria saber o porque disso tudo, sendo que ela na verdade não a amava. Seria hipocrisia ou qualquer outra coisa?

Levantou-se do banco e seguiu seu caminho até onde morava. Após alguns minutos, chegou em casa e, observou que a morena estava debruçada no parapeito da janela que, ficava ao lado da plantinha que ela tanto cuidava.

"Queria que ela me desse pelo menos metade da atenção que dá a essa planta."

-Cheguei.

-Oi.

-O que andou fazendo?

-Nada de especial.

Após isso, o silêncio pairou no ar. Ambas prepararam o jantar, comeram, escovaram os dentes e foram dormir. Notou que Kirika queria falar alguma coisa, mas, resolveu não tocar nesse assunto. Se fosse algo realmente importante, ela iria falar. E, queria que fosse. Queria saber se ela realmente se importasse com ela e lhe contasse momentos inesquecíveis de sua vida afinal de contas, não sabia quase nada sobre sua compaheira de profissão, alcunha, cama e apartamento. Queria que, pelo menos uma vez, a jovem que encostava seu corpo no dela abrisse seu coração e demonstrasse o que realmente quer, o que realmente deseja e almeja.

Esse era o desejo de Mireille Bouquet.


	3. O beijo delas

Yo minna

**Yo minna! ****Como vocês estão? Estou ótima. Bem, aqui está o terceiro capítulo da mais recente fanfic de Noir. Com ele, batemos o recorde de tamanho tanto em capítulos quanto em número de letras. E, também batemos o recorde de reviews. Bem, vamos responder aos fãs!**

**TaisManu: **Tais-san, o segundo capítulo foi um pouco maior que o primeiro então, realizei seu sonho de consumo. Pois é. Fanfics que mostram os sentimentos dos personagens são tão kawaiis! . Pode deixar que vou tentar manter ou melhorar a qualidade dos capítulos.

**Hime: **Hime-san, o novo capítulo esta aqui. E, espero que nada aconteça para que essa fanfic também fique em hiato. Meu desejo é que essa seja minha primeira fanfic concluída.

**Rogue: **Rogue, eu concordo com você. Kirika e Mireille estão na lista dos melhores casais de todos os tempos. Olha, eu gosto da Chloe, mas, bem longe da Kirika ou morta (se bem que, é tecnicamente a mesma coisa).

**Lugi-chan: **Concordo plenamente! Como eu falei para Rogue-san, ela estão na lista dos melhores casais de todos os tempos. Aqui está a continuação então, aprecie com moderação! xD

**Mari: **A minha fanfic de Noir é a melhor? Já posso morrer e ir pro céu! Brincadeira. Assim, a fanfic ficaria inacabada. To tentando não atrasar com os capítulos, mas, não posso prometer nada. Minha vida e um pouco agitada. Olha, fanfics em português só as daqui mesmo. Entretanto, se aceitar ler fanfics em Inglês, eu recomendo Lost Without You que é muito kawaii. . E, se quiser uma de comédia, eu recomendo The Biggest Nonsenses in the History of Noir, From The Cutting Room Floor e Childhood Memories que são realmente boas.

**Julya Chan: **Eu também amo textos assim. Eu tento me esforçar ao máximo ao descrever a Kirika, a Mireille e seus sentimentos ocultos, mas, às vezes acho tão difícil! . Como eu disse para várias pessoas, aqui está a continuação da fanfic!

Bem, vamos agora curtir o terceiro capítulo de Doce Melodia. E acreditem, vocês vão me matar pelo final dele. Não. Isso é pouco provável. Assim, não sairia o capítulo 4.

**Disclamair: **Infelizmente Noir não me pertence. Se pertencesse, o anime não teria sido tão bom. Mas não se preocupem. To organizando um abaixo-assinado para que a Bee-Train me dê os direitos de Noir e Madlax (se bem que eu queria os direitos de Avenger também). E, se Noir fosse meu, Kirika não teria beijado a Chloe e a Mireille não teria tido uma queda pela Silvana. ù.ú

**Capítulo 3: **O beijo delas

Amanheceu em Paris. Todos os seres vivos que ali habitavam acordaram aos poucos com os raios solares, aos poucos, foram aparecendo. Não foi diferente com nossas assassinas favoritas. No pequeno apartamento de Mireille, a primeira a acordar foi a proprietária de cabelos loiros. Geralmente era o contrário. Entretanto, tivera sonhos estranhos na noite passada com sua parceira.

No sonho, a japonesa estava com um vestido sem manga, azul claro e seus cabelos estavam um pouco úmidos, como se tivesse lavado-os há poucos minutos. Estava sentada no colo de Mireille, que estava sobre uma cadeira. A francesa acariciava carinhosamente o rosto dela e, sussurrou lentamente no ouvido da outra uma frase na língua em que estava habituada a se comunicar.

"_Je t'aime"._

Mireille sentiu o corpo de Kirika tremer e notou que o rosto da mais nova havia corado um pouco, o que divertiu um pouco a mais velha. Roçando lentamente seus lábios nos de Kirika, Mireille fechou os olhos. Estava aguardando o consentimento da pessoa que estava sobre o seu corpo. Percebendo do que se tratava, Kirika fechou os olhos e aproximou também seus lábios dos de Mireille, retribuindo o beijo. A japonesa estava amando isso tanto quanto a francesa, que não tardara em pedir permissão para adentrar a língua na boca de sua amada. Sem pensar duas vezes, a morena consentiu o ato. Ficaram ambas sentindo o sabor de suas bocas, a maceis de seus lábios e o calor de seus corpos enquanto se abraçavam e se beijavam. Era como se isso realmente estivesse acontecendo.

Infelizmente, Mireille acordara no momento em que seu melhor sonho ia começar a esquentar. Mesmo tendo esse tipo de sonho, mesmo tendo conhecido a melhor pessoa que já tivera a chance de conhecer, sentia algo em seu interior. Um sentimento de completa solidão lhe invadiu, principalmente quando pensou uma frase que descrevia perfeitamente o que acabara de ocorrer.

"Isso apenas acontecerá em um sonho. Permanecera apenas como uma ilusão de meu subconsciente".

Levantou-se rapidamente da cama, mas, tomando cuidado para não acordar sua preciosidade. Antes de fazer o que pretendia, ficou uns instantes admirando sua companheira.

"Dormindo ela parece ser tão inocente".

Sorriu com o pensamento. Kirika dormindo parecia tão fofa, inocente e pura... A loira de olhos azuis-esverdeados levou sua mão direita até o rosto da outra. Seu sorriso aumentou ao ver como era macia a pele da mais nova. Macia e tão quente. Sua mão foi descendo a bochecha cuidadosamente até alcançar seus lábios. Seu indicador passou levemente sobre eles, como se fosse uma criança querendo tocar algo que sabia que se quebraria a qualquer movimento brusco. Quando viu que a outra estava se movimentando na cama, resolveu ir rapidamente em direção ao banheiro. Desde o início, queria tomar um banho. Apenas se distraiu um pouco com a presença de seu anjo da morte.

"Anjo? Não. Para mim, ela é a minha deusa da morte".

Trancou a porta do banheiro com a mão esquerda, como se não quisesse se livrar da presença a morena. Levou lentamente seu indicador da mão direita até seus lábios e estremeceu ao notar que parte do calor da outra estava ali. Corou ao perceber que fechou os olhos e imaginava que, ao invés de seu dedo, eram os lábios daquela que amava.

Kirika's Version

Kirika estava dormindo calmamente na sua cama. Bem, era isso que aparentava estar fazendo. Acordara, na verdade, faltando quinze minutos para as cinco horas. A questão é que não queria se levantar da cama, temendo perder a presença de sua amada. Queria poder ficar tempo suficiente com quem amava, mesmo sem saber se seria correspondida. Mas, já bastava serem amigas.

Será que isso era verdade?

Nenhuma das duas admitiu que eram amigas. E também, por quanto tempo mais poderia agüentar reprimir esse sentimento? E também, será que o que sentia era realmente algo concreto? A garota de olhos amendoados temia que seus sentimentos fossem tão verdadeiros quanto sua identidade.

"E se o que sinto por Mireiyu for algo implantado pelos Soldats?"

Sentou-se com cuidado na cama. Não queria acordar a parceira. Virou-se cuidadosamente a começou a fitar o rosto da outra. Mireille dormindo parecia mais calma do que é. Parecia a mesma de quando era uma criança inocente, aquela antes de ver os corpos sem vida de seus pais e de seu irmão mais velho.

Sim. Kirika não contara a ninguém, mas, não conhecera Mireille pela primeira vez no Japão. Elas haviam na verdade se conhecido um pouco antes do assassinato dos pais da outra. Era necessário conhecer o terreno inimigo antes de começar a agir então, resolveu investiga-los por três dias. No quarto dia, a missão aconteceu.

Notou que a franja da amiga estava sobre seu rosto. Com muito cuidado, levantou-a até poder observar com clareza todo o rosto da outra. Sorriu ao ver que ela estava sorrindo lindamente, algo que vira poucas vezes na sua vida.

"Queria saber com o que ela está sonhando".

Certificou-se se que a outra dormia tranqüilamente. Notou que a mais velha dormia tranqüilamente então, como se estivesse hipnotizada por seu rosto inocente, foi ao poucos aproximando seus lábios dos da jovem de olhos azuis-esverdeados. Seus próprios olhos castanhos fecharam-se e, em menos de quinze segundos, os lábios das companheiras se tocaram. Ao sentir seus lábios se tocarem, Kirika corou furiosamente. Nunca havia beijado alguém de verdade além de Chloe, entretanto, ela não amava Chloe. Quem sempre desejava beijar era Mireille, a filha das pessoas assassinadas por suas mãos. Num momento de distração, sentiu uma língua adentrando sua boca, o que a surpreendeu. Então, resolveu continuar com o beijo. Continuaram assim até que Kirika interrompeu o beijo e afastou-se de Mireille. Notou que alguns raios solares adentraram o apartamento que dividiam então, resolveu voltar a deitar-se e, começou a fingir que estava dormindo.

"Mireiyu deve estar quase acordando."

Dois minutos após começar a fingir que estava dormindo, sentiu algo tocando em seus lábios. Era morno e macio, mas, não parecia com o beijo que dera em Mireille. Era algo um pouco menos macio. Sentiu que ia contornando deus lábios com uma certa ternura que nunca antes havia sentido. Resolveu se movimentar um pouco na cama. Arrependera-se logo após.

A carícia em seus lábios cessou e, ouviu um barulho como se uma porta fosse fechada com muita força. Ficou se imaginando de Mireille teria descoberto que a havia beijado enquanto dormia. Na cama, apenas virou-se para a parte que ela dormia e abraçou seu travesseiro ternamente, como se fosse realmente quem amava.

"Tem cheiro de shampoo." Pensou Kirika.

Neste momento, beijou o travesseiro como se beijasse a loira. Beijou o travesseiro imaginando que esta seria a segunda vez que a beijara. Segunda e última. Sabia que estava tendo delírios achando que a filha de quem assassinara iria corresponder aos seus sentimentos. Nem sabia o porque de permanecer na casa dela.

"Provavelmente, é porque não tenho uma identidade concreta a não ser uma Noir, uma das mãos dos Soldats."

Parou de beijar o travesseiro e o olhou como se olhasse nos olhos de Mireille. Kirika começou a chorar. Chorou como nunca havia chorado antes. Agora, não eram lágrimas vazias de uma peregrina que buscava a resposta de sua existência ou por saber do sacrifício de outra pessoa. Era por saber que nunca ficaria com quem ama.

Everybody's Version

Um pouco antes de Mireille sair do banheiro, Kirika havia parado de chorar e estava no seu lado da cama. Estava mirando o teto e tentando desesperadamente se esquecer da companheira. Ouviu a porta ser destrancada e a loira de olhos azuis-esverdeados sair. Usava seu típico roupão branco. Seus cabelos ainda estavam um pouco molhados, mas, uma toalha branca estava sobre sua cabeça.

- Você já acordou Kirika?- disse dando um maravilhoso sorriso capaz de derreter o coração de qualquer um.

- Sim Mireyu. – disse retribuindo o sorriso e, corando um pouco ao pensar em como ela era sexy.

- Que bom. Assim fico mais segura de sair. Estava pensando em comprar alguns chás. – disse ao ver o sorriso e ao perceber que a outra corava. Sentiu o rosto mais quente ao pensar em como a morena era fofa.

"Que droga! Estou pensando nesse tipo de coisa de novo." – pensou enquanto batia a cabeça numa parede.

- Mireyu, está tudo bem com você? – disse surpresa a japonesa com a atitude da francesa. Ao ver que a outra parara, viu que a sua testa estava vermelha por causa do impacto e, estava emburrada.

- Estou ótima Kirika. – disse seriamente. Elas se olharam por alguns instantes e começaram a rir. Era uma das poucas vezes que isso ocorrera desde que se conheceram. Desde que saíram da Mansão, o apartamento estava com um clima muito tenso e, a encenação da jovem de olhos azuis-esverdeados ajudara a descontrair o clima.

- Qual é a graça Kirika? Pare de rir da minha cara! – disse entre algumas risadas.

- Me desculpe Mireyu. É que, o que você fez era muito engraçado. – continuou rindo como se fosse uma criança enquanto dizia essas frases.

- A é? Te darei um motivo para rir, pirralha!

Mireille avançou para cima de Kirika rapidamente que, num piscar de olhos, a menor já estava sofrendo com um ataque de cócegas. A morena tentou revidar, mas, fora imobilizada pela loira, que permanecia com o seu corpo sobre o da outra. Aproximou sua boca da orelha dela e, sussurrou lentamente e numa voz sensual antes de morder seu lóbulo.

- Você pode ser melhor assassina, mas, a rainha das cócegas sou eu.

Um gemido foi ouvido saindo da boca da morena. Seus pêlos se eriçaram ao sentir o calor das palavras da loira e ao sentir seus dentes a mordendo. Pouco tempo depois, sentiu seus lábios percorrendo seu pescoço lentamente e, em seguida, sua língua. Como havia adorado a sensação daquela língua lhe percorrendo o corpo. Neste momento, estava à mercê dela. Estava entregue de corpo e alma. Preparava-se mentalmente há muito tempo para saber o que aconteceria quando fosse o momento certo delas se declararem. Para a surpresa de Kirika, Mireille se afastou.

- Eu venci. – disse, apenas olhando de forma travessa, diretamente, para os olhos castanhos.

- Concordo. – disse, sorrindo carinhosamente e olhando diretamente para os olhos azuis-esverdeados.

Mireille saiu de cima de Kirika, foi até o banheiro e trancou-se lá novamente.

Mireille's Version

Com ódio de si mesma, socou a parede com força, o que deixou sua mão direita vermelha.

- Sua idiota!! Por que tentou fazer isso com a Kirika?

Após dar mais dois socos na parede, lavou seu rosto com água fria da torneira e começou a chorar. Caiu de joelhos e permaneceu encostada na porta do Box do banheiro. Queria saber se havia perdido a amizade da outra.

Sim. Poderia não aparentar, poderia não ter dito uma só palavra, mas, considerava a japonesa como uma amiga. Sua melhor amiga. Entretanto, queria ser mais. Queria ser muito mais que simplesmente amiga. Queria ser sua namorada, amante, esposa.

Falando e pensando nela, pensou em como ela era linda rindo. E, ela causou aquela face tão graciosa. Aquela que, provavelmente, mais ninguém havia visto no mundo inteiro. Sentiu-se privilegiada por tê-la visto em um dos momentos mais naturais que passara em sua vida.

"O que esta pensando Mireille? Ela não vai querer alguém como você. Ela merece coisa bem melhor."

Então, fez mais uma entre inúmeras promessas que fizera na sua vida. Uma que jurou que, cumpriria nem que fosse a única coisa que fizesse.

Jurou pela sua vida que nunca mais amaria Kirika e que nunca avançaria sobre ela sem seu consentimento.

Kirika's Version

Kirika estava socando seu travesseiro com força furiosamente. Queria saber o motivo pelo qual a outra brincava com seus sentimentos sem ligar para a opinião alheia.

"Como ela pode ser tão fria? Não sabe o quanto me magoa ao fazer isso."

Mas, ao mesmo tempo, pensou em como ela era bonita enquanto ria. Nunca se dera conta disso afinal de contas, uma nunca havia mostrado esse lado para a outra. Queria ter agido mais naturalmente nesses últimos dias. Entretanto, o clima pesado que pairava na atmosfera da dupla não lhe permitia isso. Após isso, fez sua mais difícil promessa. A qual iria prometer que nunca quebraria.

Prometeu que trancaria seu coração para sempre e que não o abriria para mais ninguém.

_Everybody's Version_

Mireille saiu do banheiro com os cabelos secos e preparada para sair. Estava usando a sua típica blusa vermelha, saia negra e, dirigiu-se até a porta para calçar suas botas. Antes de sair, gritou para a amiga.

- Kirika, você quer que eu te compre alguma coisa?

- Precisamos de batatas e de balas. (nota da Autora: as balas são para as armas.)

- As balas estão na dispensa. (nota da Autora: eram para ser as balas das armas. Não me pergunte o porquê delas estarem na dispensa.) Quer que eu compre outra flanela para você? Aquela já está tão velha...

- Não faço questão de ter outra flanela.

- Tudo bem. Você prefere de que cor?

- Eu disse que não precisa...

- Então ta. Amarela então. Vou até a Paulette fazer meus cabelos e pegar algumas informações. Não me espere para o jantar. Eu comerei algo na rua. ( nota da Autora: Para aqueles e aquelas que não se lembram, é quem faz o cabelo da Mireille, cobra uma nota preta e, no final, fica idêntico ao anterior. Ela apareceu no episódio 13.)

- Tudo bem. – disse, suspirando pesadamente enquanto desistia da idéia de responder alguma coisa para impedi-la de comprar a flanela.

- Bem, eu já vou. – Mireille estava prestes a sair, mas, algo a fez parar e fazer uma última observação à Kirika. – Sabe, você nunca tinha rido na minha frente.

Kirika ficou surpresa com a observação de Mireille. Nunca imaginou que ela havia notado isso. Mas, ela continuou a falar.

- Sabe, desde que voltamos da Mansão, não havíamos nos tratado dessa forma. Hoje, eu vi que você não estava me odiando como eu imaginava. Sei que deveria ser o contrário. Eu que deveria odiá-la mas, não consigo.

- Por que?

A voz da morena finalmente adentrou o recinto desde que essa conversa profunda havia começado.

- Por que faz tudo isso por mim mesmo não sendo digna de sua compaixão?

- Por que... Nós somos amigas. Para mim, você e a minha melhor amiga. – Mireille disse, dando um sorriso ao pensar no que falara. Estava praticamente se declarando para Kirika. Ficou parada na porta esperando uma resposta. Seu sorriso, aos poucos, foi sumindo. Sua mão estava prestes a tocar a maçaneta quando, ouviu uma voz dizendo a seguinte frase:

- Eu também te considero minha melhor amiga.

Ambas começaram a sorrir e, sem notar, Kirika começou a corar. Sempre ficara em dúvida de deveria contar isso. E também, acabara quebrando a promessa que havia feito mentalmente para si mesma. Entretanto, resolveu continuar a falar já que, percebeu que ainda tinha companhia.

- Mireyu, você também nunca havia rido assim na minha presença. Gostaria de saber o porquê dessa mudança repentina em você.

- Eu digo o mesmo.

Assim, Mireille saiu. Mas, as duas pensaram numa resposta para essa pergunta. Uma que, quase deixaram escapar no momento, mas, que significava muito para ambas.

"Eu mudei por sua causa."

Kirika's Version

A morena estava deitada na cama enquanto olhava o teto. Estava pensando em tudo o que ocorrera naquela manhã. Desde o beijo que dera em Mireille até o momento em que ela saiu e falou que eram amigas. Melhores amigas.

"Mas isto não está certo. Ela deveria me odiar. Eu matei seus pais."

Levantou-se e resolveu tomar banho. Um banho bem frio para ver se acalmava um pouco. A cada gota que caía do chuveiro, era como se as memórias desde que se conheceram estavam vindo a tona.

Ela era tão fria, mas agora, sorria sempre que via a outra. Era como uma máquina, mas, descobriu que era humana. Achava que era uma simples pecadora desmerecedora de perdão, mas agora sabe que, recebeu a compaixão divina. Descobriu que poderia ser chamada de Anjo da Morte, mas, teria um Anjo da Salvação ao seu lado, sempre que precisasse.

Esse anjo era Mireille.

Desligou o chuveiro, secou-se e vestiu-se. Resolveu molhar a planta que Mireille e ela cultivavam com tanto carinho. Sempre que a loira não estava presente, imaginava uma conversa com ela, tratando-a como uma filha e, as assassinas eram as mães.

"Como se ela quisesse ter uma família comigo. Eu poderia destruí-la como antes."

Após molhar a planta, abriu a janela e resolveu observar o movimento nas ruas parisienses. Muitas pessoas trafegavam por elas. Provavelmente, a maioria era de turistas. Lembrou-se da primeira vez que andou por Paris com a companheira. Lembrou-se da primeira vez que conhecera o apartamento em que viveriam juntas. Gostaria de saber se a sua vida seria outra caso essas coisas não tivessem acontecido.

A resposta era sim.

"Com certeza, eu poderia estar vivendo com Chloe neste momento. Ela poderia fazer várias coisas comigo, mas, eu não iria ligar. Como aconteceu naquele dia em que tomamos banho juntas."

Tremeu só de se lembrar daquele banho. A pele de Chloe tocando na sua, seus lábios selando os dela, suas línguas tentando se entrelaçar como numa antiga dança. Uma dança que só os apaixonados faziam. Para Chloe, fora o momento mais feliz de sua vida.

Para Kirika não.

Para ela, pouco importava se era Chloe. No mais profundo de seu subconciente, pensava em Mireille. "O que estaria fazendo? Será que vai permitir que eu fique com Chloe? Será que não me ama? Anda está brava comigo?" Para sua surpresa, ela ligava para sua existência.

Fora pessoalmente busca-la na Mansão. Fora pessoalmente retira-la parcialmente das trevas. Graças a ela, voltou a enxergar perfeitamente quem estava ao seu redor. Caso tivesse se tornado o Verdadeiro Noir daquele modo, não teria hesitado em matar Mireille caso lhe fosse ordenado.

Saiu da janela ao notar que já passara de uma hora da tarde. Preparou seu almoço. Pensou em deixar um pouco para a amiga, mas, lembrou-se do que ela falou. Preparou macarrão à bolonhesa e, resolveu tomar com um suco de laranja. Por causa do costume de preparar para duas pessoas, guardou o que sobrou para o jantar.

À tarde, apenas dormiu um pouco e, quando deu, aproximadamente, oito horas, esquentou o macarrão e o comeu, acompanhado do suco de laranja. Tinha que admitir. A vida era um pouco solitária sem Mireille.

"Como pude viver por tantos anos assim? Será que ela sente o mesmo que eu?... Acho que não."

Terminou a refeição, lavou a louça e escovou seus dentes. Notou que Mireille levara sua escova de dente e a pasta de dentes reserva. Aparentemente, havia se preparado para isso com antecedência.

Resolveu sentar-se a uma cadeira e permaneceu imóvel até o retorno da companheira. Aos poucos, os minutos se esvaíram e o sono foi se aproximando, até que adormeceu.

Mireille's Version

O dia de Mireille foi um pouco simples. Primeiramente, foi até Paulette. Não tinha nada de interessante lá. Esperou os cabelos estarem prontos, pagou e saiu. Ficou observando o céu enquanto caminhava. Estava tão lindo quanto a morena que deixara em casa. Queria voltar logo para olhar aqueles lindos olhos castanhos novamente. Queria dormir ao lado dela como fazia toda noite. Queria poder sentir o corpo dela encostado ao seu, mesmo que fosse um pouco a cada dia.

"Pare de ter esse tipo de pensamento Mireille! Eu já falei que ela não quer nada com você!"

Mesmo que se punisse mentalmente, não conseguia aprender. Gostaria muito de ter Kirika só para ela, mas, era praticamente impossível. Ela a considerava apenas como amiga. Entretanto, queria ouvi-la pronunciar a maldita frase que queria ao máximo evitar.

"Eu não te amo do mesmo modo que você me ama."

Nesse dia, gostaria de se matar. Queria retirar sua existência desse mundo para que sua presença não perturbasse a outra. Sabia que uma não conseguiria viver com a outra sabendo de seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

Foi até o parque. Ultimamente, vinha fazendo isso para tentar pensar sobre sua vida. Pensava nos pais que foram mortos pela sua deusa, pensava no tio que teve de tirar a vida pela segurança da outra, o dia em que Chloe beijou Kirika e presenciou tudo, o dia em que Silvana a beijou e que, Kirika havia presenciado. O dia em que se tornaram Noir.

O sonho que tivera nessa noite...

Queria tentar esquecê-lo, mas, ele fora tão real. Queria que, na verdade, ele tivesse sido mais que uma simples ilusão de seu subconsciente.

Foi almoçar ao notar que já passara das duas horas. Nessa hora, Kirika estaria tirando o seu sono da tarde. Ela era tão previsível quando ficava em casa. Tão previsível, perigosa e linda. Uma maravilhosa combinação.

Almoçou macarrão à bolonhesa. Não sabia o porque, mas, gostava desse prato principalmente feito por Kirika. Todas as comidas dela eram boas. Sempre que perguntava como poderia cozinhar tão bem e, ela simplesmente falou (no momento, Mireille tivera a impressão de que Kirika havia corado):

"É que eu cozinho com amor."

Até hoje, não havia entendido a frase.

Após pagar sua refeição, saiu tristemente, pensando em como estava sozinha. Resolveu fazer as compras. Primeiro, comprou a flanela que insistiu em dar à parceira. Como a única flanela amarela do local era muito feia, resolveu comprar de outra cor. Após muito pensar, escolheu branco. Tudo bem que sujava facilmente e, representava a castidade (coisa que definitivamente a maior das assassinas não tinha), mas, sempre achou que Kirika era pura, mesmo tendo a alma tingida de preto.

Após comprar a flanela, foi comprar as batatas e o chá. Aproveitou e comprou torradas, pão, a revista Capricho (??) (nota da Autora: odeio essa revista. ¬¬) e várias outras coisas de que não precisava mas, como era uma compradora compulsiva, resolveu leva-las mesmo assim. A fila estava gigantesca e, demorou horas nela. Só conseguiu pagar tudo quando o supermercado estava quase fechando. Olhou com dificuldade o relógio. Ele marcava nove horas da noite.

"Ainda bem que escovei meus dentes no banheiro daquele restaurante. Só consegui fazer isso porque ele parece um banheiro de uma suíte."

Voltou rapidamente para casa, onde se localizava a pessoa que mais queria ver no momento.

Everybody's Version

Kirka continuava dormindo enquanto estava sentada na cadeira. Seu dia tinha sido muito cansativo sem Mireille e, queria que ela retornasse logo. Nem notou que alguém abriu a porta do apartamento.

Era a loira de olhos azuis–esverdeados. Deixou as compras na entrada, fechou a porta e foi contente em direção à morena.

- Kirika! Eu che... – não pôde terminar a frase ao perceber que sua amada dormia tranqüilamente sentada à cadeira. Sem pensar duas vezes, pegou-a em seus braços cuidadosamente e levou-a até a cama.

Ficou inebriada com sua presença. Ao deixa-la sobre o colchão, um desejo tomou conta de sua mente. Seus olhos olharam fixamente o rosto da morena e, ao ver seus lábios, lambeu os próprios, instintivamente.

"Droga. Vou quebrar outra promessa."

Mesmo sabendo de sua promessa, colocou seu corpo sobre o dela, deixando com cuidado seus joelhos ao lado de sua cintura e suas mãos ao lado de sua cabeça. Seus olhos a olhavam fixamente enquanto aproximava seu rosto ao dela.

"Uma vez não vai fazer mal a ninguém."

Sentia a respiração de Kirika no seu rosto. Sentia seu doce cheiro penetrando suas narinas.

Ao observa-lo pela última vez, fechou seus olhos e sussurrou no ouvido da outra num tom que mais ninguém poderia ouvir.

- _Ma Belle Endormie._

E encostou seus lábios cuidadosamente num doce e cálido beijo.

Kirika abriu cuidadosamente seus olhos. Havia sentido algo a carregar com todo o cuidado do mundo e, logo em seguida, sentiu a cama sob seu corpo. E também sentiu algo quente e macio tocando seus lábios. Ao ver o que acontecia, atônita, resolveu permanecer imóvel e, voltou a fechar os olhos.

Se fosse uma brincadeira, era de muito mal-gosto. Se fosse um sonho, tinha uma imaginação muito fértil. Fosse o que fosse, ela sabia de uma coisa.

Estava gostando disso.

Nota da Autora: O que Mireille sussurra no ouvido de Kirika quer dizer "Minha Bela Adormecida". Se estiver errado, não me culpe. É o que estava escrito no Yahoo! Babel Fish. As coisas começaram a esquentar nesse capítulo. O que mais poderá acontecer com as duas?

Detalhe: A cena mais esperada de todo o anime acabou de acontecer!

Agradecimentos especiais:

May-chan por me fazer companhia

Vivi-chan por me aturar

E a cambada que mandou reviews!


	4. A familia delas

**Yo minna! Tudo bem com vocês? Após a cena mais esperada de todo o anime ter acontecido na fanfic, as coisas vão esquentar. Aguardem. Bem, vamos começar com as reviews.**

**Rogue: **Que bom que gostou Rogue-san. Não perca esse capítulo que estará tão bom quanto o anterior.

**Ligi-chan: **Ual. Minha amiga falou que a fanfic estava boa, mas, não sabia que era verdade. Achei que ela estivesse puxando meu saco. Também achei que ficou kawaii, mas, eu queria que desse esse gostinho mesmo. Caramba.Você leu minha mente. Neste capítulo, realmente, não haverá uma cena de ciúmes e, teremos uma parte extra. Isso mesmo. Se fosse um mangá, seria como se fosse um "capítulo extra". E, cuidado com as unhas, por favor. Você pode se machucar.

**Mari: **Caramba. Sou a deusa da morte? Oba! Vou chamar o pessoal para fingirmos ser os personagens de Noir então. Sinto muito. Não foi minha intenção quase lhe matar do coração. Apenas escrevi o que me veio à mente. Você não e a única a reclamar da demora dos caps (estou pensando em você Vivi-chan). Acredite. As coisas vão pegar fogo nesse cap.

**Viiivii-Chan:** Falando na Vivi-chan, ela apareceu. Bem, eu pretendo que esta seja minha primeira fanfic concluída então, ela não ficara em Hiato! Você merece. É uma das pessoas que mais me apóia a escrever. Obrigada por me chamar de aturavelmente aturável (apesar de que isso não existe).

**Disclamair: **Noir não me pertence. Mas, veja o lado bom. Eu nesta fanfic sou a deusa que comanda todos os movimentos dos personagens e EU decido quem viverá ou morrerá. Sou quase como a dona dos direitos autorais do anime.

**O novo capítulo vai começar! Afastem-se do monitor para não terem problemas de visão, leiam com a luz acesa e divirtam-se com a continuação da melhor fanfic de Noir do Brasil (título dado por fãs. O pessoal da produção não sabe se e verdade.) !!**

**Capítulo 4: **A família delas

Kirika abriu lentamente seus olhos e começou a fitar o teto do quarto. Não queria acordar, temendo esquecer-se do sonho que tivera na noite passada com Mireille. Passou a mão sobre os lábios, como se tentasse lembrar-se da maciez que pousou suavemente sobre eles. O calor que começou a percorrer seu corpo como forma de excitação, almejando um contato ainda mais próximo entre elas. A mão que sentiu percorrer seu corpo e acariciar-lhe com todo o cuidado do mundo.

"Mas, isso foi apenas um sonho."

Virou-se com cuidado na cama para observar a loira. Ela dormia calmamente e pouco se movimentara na cama à noite. Parecia que nem estava lá. No meio da noite, a morena levantou-se para verificar se ela estava ou não viva. Para seu alívio, ela apenas dormia tranqüilamente.

"Mas ela quase não passa as noites assim de forma tão tranqüila."

Levantou-se com cuidado da cama, foi em direção ao banheiro e escovou os dentes. Em seguida, preparou seu café da manhã. Após o desjejum, lavou a louça e trocou de roupa. Molhou a planta que ficava no apartamento e foi até a janela observar o movimento da rua. Ficou observando as poucas pessoas que lá trafegavam. Como ainda era muito cedo, as ruas estavam quase vazias. Com o passar o tempo, muitas pessoas começaram a sair de suas casas. Crianças indo à escola, mulheres fazendo compras, homens indo até seus locais de trabalho, casais passeando...

"Queria ficar desse modo pelo menos uma vez com a Mireille."

Já fizeram muitas coisas juntas como matar ou fazer compras, mas, nunca saíram juntas apenas por sair. Queria experimentar isso qualquer dia desses. Entretanto, sabia que seria pouco provável. O orgulho de Mireille não permitiria isso.

"Quem me dera ela permitisse."

Então, ouviu a porta do banheiro sendo trancada.

"Mireyu deve ter acordado."

Não mudou a posição. Não queria encara-la, principalmente depois de não ter lembrado-se de fazer-lhe a pergunta que ecoava em sua mente há muito tempo. (nota da autora: Ver capítulo 1). Queria saber a reposta, mas, temia perder a melhor amiga. Após tanto tempo, finalmente descobrira que eram realmente amigas. Mas, eram apenas isso? Kirika queria ser mais que isso. Queria ser sua namorada, amante, amada. Infelizmente, isso seria quase impossível.

_Mireille's Version_

Mireille estava enojada consigo mesma. Não acreditava que havia quebrado pela milésima vez em sua vida uma promessa que havia feito. E, ainda por cima, beijou Kirika em um momento em que estava desprotegida. Queria poder acreditar que o que havia ocorrido era um mero sonho, mas, sabia que dessa vez não poderia se enganar. Seus instintos haviam falado mais alto que a voz da razão. Queria saber o porquê de conseguir quebrar tão facilmente as promessas que fazia.

"Não são todas as promessas que faço. São as promessas que faço que tenham alguma relação com Kirika. Essa garota vai me deixar louca desse jeito."

Queria se esquecer do que havia feito, mas, era tão difícil. Queria recordar-se sempre do calor que emanava do corpo sob o seu, a maciez dos lábios que tocaram os seus no momento em que aguardara há muito tempo. Quase aconteceram outras coisas naquela noite além de beijos.

_Flash Back_

Mireille, enquanto beijava Kirika, acariciava seu corpo lentamente. Era tão frágil que parecia que ia se partir em vários pedaços enquanto seus dedos passeavam por sua pele morena.

Parou de beijar seus lábios e, desceu para seu pescoço. Sua língua aveludada ficou passando por esse local várias vezes, como se quisesse apreciar o gosto de sua parceira. Estava adorando muito isso. Sua mão subiu lentamente por seu abdômen até chegar ao seu sutiã. Subiu-o com cuidado para não acordar Kirika e, ficou acariciando de leve os seus pequenos seios. Seus dedos ficaram brincando com os mamilos que, aos poucos, iam se enrijecendo. A loira estava ficando excitada por causa disso.

Quando ia retirar sua blusa, deu uma mordida de leve no lóbulo de sua orelha e, ouviu a outra gemer. Temendo que ela fosse acordar, arrumou sua roupa rapidamente, saiu de cima da cama e foi rapidamente ao banheiro fingir que estava tomando banho.

_Flash Back OFF_

"Caramba Mireille! Todos os tipos de forças cósmicas conspiram para você na hora de tentar cumprir uma promessa!"

Com o passar do tempo, sentiu um espaço vago próximo ao seu na cama. Hesitou um pouco ao pensar na idéia de ser repreendida de pela outra, mas, resolveu arriscar. Virou-se com cuidado e notou que não havia mais ninguém na cama além dela mesma. Resolveu levantar-se. Sabia que, provavelmente, Kirika estaria observando o movimento na rua. Ultimamente havia feito isso com muita freqüência, mas, não sabia o motivo.

"Por que ela não me conta nada de sua vida?"

Ao se levantar, foi em direção ao banheiro. Não queria encarar sua amiga neste momento. Temia receber olhares furiosos por sua parte. Estaria totalmente disposta após banhar-se com água bem fria de seu chuveiro. Despiu-se com cuidado e abriu o chuveiro, tendo o cuidado para deixar a água bem fria. Hesitou um pouco para entrar, temendo o impacto da água fria com a sua pele. Vendo que a água não estava tão fria quanto pensava, pegou o sabonete e, após molhar o corpo completamente, começou a passa-lo por sua pele.

Aos poucos, ia aumentando a velocidade com que passava o sabonete em sua pele. Passava com tanta rapidez que, por causa do atrito em sua pele alva, ia deixando-a vermelha. Fazia isso como se tentasse expurgar os pecados que foram cravados sem dó e piedade em sua alma. Quando achou que fosse se machucar, resolveu parar para observar o estrago que fizera.

"Kirika vai me matar se souber o que eu fiz. Ela sempre se preocupou comigo e com meu corpo, mas, não sei o porque." (nota da Autora: é porque ela te ama sua idiota! AFF! Bem que dizem que todas as loiras são burras.)

Depositou o sabonete na saboneteira, retirou o excesso de sabão de suas mãos e ficou imóvel por alguns instantes. A água continuava caindo, mas, a ignorava. O frio havia passado há muito tempo. Entretanto, o que restou foi uma profunda solidão e vergonha. Solidão por notar que nunca seria correspondida e vergonha por ter quebrado várias promessas e quase ter obrigado o amor de sua vida a fazer algo sem seu consentimento (e sem saber também).

- Mireille, você é uma idiota. – disse Mireille, como se estivesse pensando alto demais e, continuou mantendo este tipo de pensamento.- O que seus pais e seu irmão diriam se te vissem apaixonada pelo algoz deles?

Mireille ignorava tudo. Desde o frio que vinha do chuveiro e da solidão que sentia por ser ignorada pela pessoa que amava. Por estar concentrada em seus pensamentos, inconscientemente, acabou ignorando tudo.

Menos seus sentimentos por Kirika e as lágrimas que rolavam por seu rosto, que eram mais frias que a água do chuveiro.

_Everybody's Version_

Mireille desligou o chuveiro, secou-se e colocou seu roupão branco. Estava cansada de pensar e queria começar a agir.

"Se não posso ter meus sentimentos correspondidos, que eu pelo menos tente encontrar outro amor."

A francesa não sabia se o que estava tentando fazer era certo. Apenas queria tentar aliviar a dor que seu coração sentia, mesmo sabendo que este não deveria ser o modo de faze-lo. Resolveu tentar ocultar seus pensamentos. Não queria que Kirika se preocupasse. E também, sabia que as palavras de preocupações ditas eram apenas pronunciadas por ser uma preocupação momentânea de amigas. (nota da Autora: Mireille, você é uma idiota. ¬¬) (nota da Mireille: dava para continuar a narrar, por favor? ¬¬) (nota dos Leitores: concordamos com a idiota da Mireille. ¬¬) (nota da Autora: aff! Ninguém gosta de comédia!) (nota da Mireille: não sou idiota! Ò.ó)

Destrancou a porta do banheiro, colocou sua mão na maçaneta e, hesitou um pouco. Pensava se Kirika estaria brava contigo pelo que havia feito na noite passada.

"Não se preocupe Mireille. Se você tiver sorte, ela nem terá notado." (nota da Autora: Não conte com isso.)(nota de Mireille e dos Leitores: Quer continuar a droga da fanfic!? Ò.ó)

Movimentou lentamente a maçaneta e abriu a porta. Saiu calmamente do banheiro e observou que Kirika continuava observando o movimento da rua. Por um momento, a loira sentiu-se aliviada, entretanto, ao mesmo tempo, sentiu-se ignorada pela pessoa que amava.

"Por que ela não me dá atenção? Por que ela não liga para as pessoas que estão ao seu redor e que gostam dela? Por que?"

Por outro lado, Kirika pensava quase a mesma coisa. Por ter sido treinada desde cedo para ser uma assassina (e porque a tranca da porta do banheiro fazia muito barulho), deduziu que Mireille havia terminado de banhar-se. O silêncio esteve presente o tempo todo no pequeno apartamento desde que ambas se reuniram pela primeira vez naquela manhã. Nesse meio tempo, os pensamentos da japonesa começaram a aflorar em sua mente.

"Por que Mireyu não fala nada? Será que eu fiz algo de errado? Ou será que ela, apesar de não me dizer nada, continua tendo ressentimentos pelo que eu fiz? Eu sei que, se não for por causa disso, é por outra coisa que fiz. Eu sinto que ela sente algo de mim. Algo que não é amizade. Mas, o que seria?"

As duas mulheres sabiam diversos modos para matar pessoas, mas, não sabiam como iniciar uma conversa. Como isso é irônico. Utilizando toda a sua criatividade, a jovem da Córsega resolveu fazer uma pergunta simples, mas que acabaria "quebrando o gelo" entre elas.

- Como vai o tempo, Kirika?

- O tempo? Hum...Não tenho esse tipo de conhecimento, mas, acho que ele está bom.

"Ótimo Mireille. Com tantos assuntos, você teve que escolher justamente sobre o tempo?"

"É impressão minha ou Mireyu tem uma péssima criatividade para inventar assuntos de última hora?"

- É que eu vou sair hoje e queria ver se iria precisar de um guarda-chuva.

- Entendo.

E o silêncio retornou ao apartamento, como se ele nunca tivesse saído. Kirika suspirava pesadamente enquanto Mireille tentava arrumar outro assunto (e que fosse mais interessante que o clima). Antes que a loira pensasse em alguma coisa, a morena resolveu agir.

- Mireyu, o que você fica fazendo quando sai de casa?

- Por que quer saber Kirika?

Não obtendo nenhuma resposta por parte da parceira, resolveu esperar um pouco. Como não recebeu nenhuma resposta, Mireille resolveu falar.

- Eu às vezes faço compras. Quando não faço compras, eu vou pensar por alguns lugares que gosto de freqüentar.

- No que você gosta de pensar?

"Em você e no quanto você é linda. Mas, como não posso te dizer isso, terei de dizer outra coisa."

- Gosto de pensar na vida. –Kirika percebeu que era mentira mesmo sem olhar a loira. Mesmo estando de costas para a parceira, sabia o que ela pensava. Conseguiam conversar só pelo olhar, conseguia dizer se era mentira apenas pelo tom de voz. A única coisa que não sabia dizer era o que Mireille sentia por ela.

- E em qual parte da vida você gosta exatamente de pensar?

Kirika havia tocado em seu ponto fraco e Mireille sabia disso. Não saberia como mentir para ela durante o interrogatório. Pelo menos, tentaria disfarçar as coisas. Na sua opinião, já teria dito o que sentia. Porventura, não queria perder a amizade da morena. Poderia passar o resto de sua vida sofrendo amargamente por não ser correspondida e seu coração poderia se tornar mais amargo que a morte. Esses sacrifícios valeriam a pena, apenas para preservar esta amizade.

- Gosto de pensar nas coisas que me rodeiam. Em todas elas, sem exceção.

A japonesa viu que a francesa não estava mentindo. Estranhou, pois isto não explicava quase nada do que ela queria dizer. Pelo que falou, ela também pensava em Kirika. Mas, em que sentido? Seriam pensamentos bons ou ruins?

"Mireyu, você me deixa louca com esse tipo de enigma. Tudo bem que eu poderia esclarecer tudo apenas fazendo esta pergunta que eu estou há muito tempo tentando fazer, mas, tenho medo de perder sua amizade. O que eu faço?"

- Você pensa mais nas coisas que você gosta ou nas que você odeia?

"Ela me pegou. O que eu respondo agora?" Mireille pensava rapidamente, procurando uma solução para essa pergunta. Então, resolveu dizer a verdade nua e crua dos fatos.

- Um pouco dos dois.

Isso era a mais pura verdade. Tudo bem que Mireille gostava (gostava não, amava) Kirika, isso era fato. Entretanto, também a odiava. A odiava por ignora-la sempre que possível e por não dizer o que realmente sentia. A amava tanto que esse amor chegava a se tornar um ódio doentio pela garota mais nova, tanto que tinha vontade, às vezes, de isola-la do mundo e torna-la apenas sua e mais de ninguém.

A japonesa, não sabendo mais o que perguntar, resolveu desistir do interrogatório.

- Entendo.

A francesa suspirou como se estivesse aliviada.

"Ainda bem. Estava quase revelando tudo."

- Bem, vou trocar de roupa. Esqueci de que tenho um compromisso marcado.

"Compromisso?"- Kirika surpreendeu-se. Quando Mireille dizia "compromisso" era sinal de que era algo realmente sério.- "O que será que aconteceu?"

- Mireyu...Que tipo de compromisso você vai ter?

- Terei um encontro.

"O que!? É impressão minha ou ouvi Mireyu falando 'encontro'? Não. Acho que estou ouvindo coisas."

- Mireyu...Que tipo de encontro?

- Sabe o Albert?

Claro que Kirika sabia quem era Albert. Era um dos informantes de Mireille. Mas, sempre achou que a loira recusava os convites deles para algum outro tipo de relacionamento.

- Claro que sei. – a mais nova das assassinas disse, sem se preocupar em disfarçar o descontentamento.

- Ontem eu demorei a voltar por causa dele. Nos encontramos coincidentemente e, ele me chamou para sair. Como ele é um pouco simpático e já salvou minha pele várias vezes, resolvi aceitar seu convite.

"Que ótimo. Obrigada Albert. Graças à você, o resto de meu dia será um inferno." A japonesa pensava e, inconscientemente, começou a apertar com muita força o peitoral da janela do apartamento.

- Para onde vocês vão?

"Por mim eu ficaria em casa com você Kirika, mas, preciso tentar esquece-la."

- Qualquer lugar menos a casa dele.

- Quer dizer que você poderia abandonar o país com ele? – Kirika disse, achando ter falado em um tom que ninguém ouvisse. Entretanto, Mireille ouviu.

- Disse algo Kirika?

- Não. – ela mentiu, e Mireille nem percebeu isso.

- Tudo bem então.

Mireille separou sua roupa e voltou a entrar no banheiro para trocar-se. Kirika afastou-se da janela com ódio de sua vida. Aproximou-se de uma parede e socou-a com muita força. Vendo que sua raiva não se dissipava, deu mais três com a mesma intensidade do primeiro. Após socar a parede, ainda manteve sua mão encostada nela.

"Como eu pude ser tão estúpida? Como pude imaginar que ela ia querer alguma coisa comigo?"

Sua mão, aos poucos, afastou-se da parede. Ela estava vermelha por causa do impacto. A jovem japonesa estava sentindo uma dor muito forte, mas, não era devido ao esforço que fizera. Era seu coração que doía por saber que, mesmo se fossem as últimas pessoas do universo inteiro, Mireille não a aceitaria como seu amor.

Neste momento, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos com o barulho da porta do banheiro sendo aberta. A mulher dos cabelos dourados apareceu, inundando o quarto com o belo aroma de rosas que vinha de seu perfume.

- Como estou?

Kirika corou furiosamente ao ver como Mireille estava vestida. A francesa estava vestindo uma blusa carmim com alças e, um decote em forma de um "V" bem grande. Usava uma saia igualmente vermelha e bem curta para poder destacar suas pernas. Usava um par de sandálias de salto bem alto. Seus cabelos pareciam que ainda estavam úmidos do banho por não ter tido muito tempo para seca-los.

- Vo-Você...está muito bonita Mireille.- disse a morena, que até desviou o olhar para que a parceira não notasse sua vergonha.

- Tudo bem então. Já estou saindo. – a francesa pegou sua bolsa e foi em direção à porta. Antes de sair, apenas lembrou a amiga uma coisa. – Se for sair, lembre-se de trancar a porta.

A porta fechou-se e a morena podia ouvir os passos da loira no corredor. Quando teve certeza de que ela tinha se afastado, a jovem começou a dar socos frenéticos na parede que socou há algum tempo atrás com força e, com ambas as mãos. Após o último soco, suas mãos estavam dormentes e muito vermelhas.

"Eu realmente...sou muito idiota."

Caiu ajoelhada no chão e encostou a cabeça no local que socara. Não se passaram nem 5 segundos e começou a chorar. Lágrimas derramadas pela dor que sentia. Uma dor muito pior que sentia em suas mãos.

_Mireille's Version_

A francesa sentia-se culpada consigo mesma pelo que estava fazendo. Tinha pena de seu informante por usa-lo em sua tentativa de tentar esquecer quem realmente ama. Tinha pena de si mesma por ser tão fraca e tentar se declarar para Kirika na tentativa de saber dos verdadeiros sentimentos da outra.

"Nem tente isso. Você levara um fora. Prefiro ficar sem saber e continuar sendo apenas sua amiga do que saber e não sermos mais amigas e parceiras."

Foi em direção ao Café que costuma ir com a japonesa. Entrou e sentou-se no lugar que costumam sentar. Dirigiu seu olhar até um pouco acima do balcão para observar o relógio que ali se localizava. 10:57.

"Eu demoro tanto tempo assim para me arrumar? A ultima vez que olhei o relógio estava dando 9:23."

Dois minutos depois, um rapaz com aproximadamente 36 anos entrou no Café. Ele era alto, tendo aproximadamente uns 1,80 metros de altura. Seus cabelos eram tão negros quanto seus olhos e, sua pele era tão alva quanto a neve. (nota da Autora: não é a Branca de Neve!) Ele observou o local parecendo estar procurando alguma coisa ou alguém até que avistou Mireille. Dando um sorriso radiante, foi em direção à loira e sentou-se à mesma mesa que ela estava.

- Desculpe-me o atraso.

- Tudo bem Albert. Eu que cheguei cedo.

Eles ficaram se encarando por algum tempo ate que o rapaz cortou o silêncio.

- Quer ir ao cinema?

- Por mim tudo bem, mas, não está um pouco cedo?

- A é. É mesmo. Então...Já almoçou?

- Não. Estava te esperando.

- Então, que tal almoçarmos agora e mais tarde irmos ao cinema?

- Claro.

Os dois saíram do Café e dirigiram-se até um restaurante quaisquer para almoçar. Albert estava visivelmente nervoso enquanto que Mireille disfarçava seu tédio.

"Esse dia será muito longo."

_Kirika's Version_

Kirka estava visivelmente abalada devido ao encontro que a pessoa que amava estava tendo. Não acreditava que a francesa preferia divertir-se com um de seus informantes a passar algum tempo na sua presença.

"Por que minha vida é um lixo? Por que o carma conspira contra mim?"

Estava sentada no chão encostada a uma das pernas da mesa de sinuca. Suas mãos estavam dormentes e muito vermelhas, mas, para diminuir a dor, a morena colocou-as em um balde cheio de gelo. Ela observada o teto do apartamento com o olhar muito melancólico, como se fosse na época em que nunca tinha conhecido a loira.

"A época antes de Mireyu...Como será que eu conseguia viver sem ela?"

Naquele tempo, era apenas uma criatura sem alma e que questionava a própria existência. Fingia se enturmar com os outros quando na verdade sentia-se solitária. Mesmo rodeada por todos, era como um peixe fora d'água. Até que a conheceu. Mireille Bouquet. Lembra-se perfeitamente do dia em que se encontraram. A perseguição que sofreram pela construção parcialmente abandonada, o dia em que a salvou pela primeira vez. O momento em que foi ate a sua "casa" e fez o acordo...

"De que adianta? Mesmo não estando morta fisicamente, nunca existi. E, mesmo se existisse, eu não passaria de um fantasma para Mireyu. Para ela, teria sido bom mesmo se eu nunca existisse. Neste momento, poderia estar vivendo tranqüilamente com a família, que, aos poucos, eu destruí."

Tirou as mãos do balde para verificar se a dor diminuíra. Ela continuava com a mesma intensidade. Resolveu não ligar para isso. Pegou com cuidado o objeto e levou-o para a cozinha e tirou todo o gelo que ali estava. Resolveu observar o estrago que fizera em suas delicadas mãos. A vermelhidão já tinha diminuído.

"Pelo menos isso. Assim, Mireyu não me dará sermões."

Arrependeu-se por pensar na francesa. Lembrou-se de como ela era linda brava, triste, feliz, enquanto dormia, enquanto sorria, enquanto procurava por informações sobre as pessoas de que deveriam matar...

"Mireyu é linda de qualquer jeito." – pensou timidamente enquanto corava com esse tipo de pensamento. Mas, ao lembrar-se de como estava vestida mais cedo por causa do encontro, fechou as mãos em forma de punho e bateu-as com força sobre a pia, enquanto ignorava a dor.

"Eu sou mesmo uma estúpida! Ela não quer nada comigo, mas, mesmo assim, eu continuo mantendo, inutilmente, a esperança de vê-la comigo."

Foi afrouxando aos poucos as mãos e, começou a cair ajoelhada no chão. Novamente, as lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos. Elas não eram como as que derramava por não saber quem realmente era. Não eram superficiais como as que derramou por Chloe ao mata-la para salvar a vida da pessoa que amava. Eram verdadeiras. Tão verdadeiras quanto a dor que sentia por não ser correspondida.

"Quer saber? Cansei de derramar lágrimas por ela. Não quero mais perder meu tempo com esse tipo de coisa. A partir de hoje, vou tentar ser feliz a minha maneira!"

Rapidamente, saiu da cozinha e foi até o único quarto do apartamento. Não tinha tempo a perder. Colocou sua típica blusa azul de alças bem finas, sua saia jeans, seu casaco branco que tinha um capuz e um espaço para colocar suas mãos caso sentisse frio (ou tentasse esconder algo) e, seus sapatos vermelhos que eram parecidos com sapatos de bonecas.

Pegou a chave do apartamento e foi em direção à porta. Abriu-a e, rapidamente, saiu do local, não se esquecendo logo em seguida de trancá-la. Guardou a chave em um dos bolsos de seu casaco, onde resolveu deixar suas mãos para fingir que não estava machucada.

"Como se mesmo assim alguém fosse notar."

Resolveu caminhar um pouco pelas ruas de Paris. Queria ver algo de interessante para fazer, queria ver os jovens solteiros que poderia tentar sair para ver se tinha algum rapaz interessante, queria também procurar o local onde Mireille estaria tendo seu encontro...

"Pare de ter esse tipo de pensamento Kirika! Ela não quer nada contigo!"

Isso era o que sua mente pensava, entretanto, seu coração discordava. Mesmo que passasse o resto de sua vida sozinha e sem ser correspondida por quem amava, não queria desistir desse sentimento. Mesmo que a cada vez que observasse quem amava sendo feliz com outra pessoa, não iria ligar.

"Contanto que ela esteja feliz, eu também estarei feliz. Mesmo que eu me machuque com isso."

Sem perceber, a morena acabou esbarrando em um rapaz que carregava cinco sacolas cheias de compras. Duas delas caíram no chão espalhando todo o seu conteúdo. Kirika e a pessoa que segurava os pacotes se abaixaram para começarem a recolher tudo.

- Sinto muito. – a japonesa falou.

- Tudo bem. Eu que devo pedir desculpas. Não prestei atenção no caminho. – disse a outra pessoa, que, pela grossura da voz, parecia ser um homem. Um rapaz na verdade.

Após recolherem tudo, os dois se levantaram e se encararam pela primeira vez. O rapaz parecia ter uma idade aproximada de 17 ate 19 anos. Seus cabelos eram ruivos e usava uns óculos de forma retangular. Seus olhos eram de um tom exótico de castanho que, os deixavam parecidos com um tom claro de vermelho. Tinha mais ou menos a altura de Mireille (o que não é muito alto para sua idade) e dava um sorriso cativante.

- Senhorita, agradeço pela sua ajuda. Permita-me que eu me apresente. Meu nome e Alphonse.

- Muito prazer Alphonse. Meu nome é Kirika. – a morena disse isso, enquanto colocava suas mãos novamente nos bolsos de seu casaco. (nota da Autora: eu realmente amo esse tipo de casaco. É tão prático.) (nota de Kirika: cale a boca e continue a escrever. ¬¬) (nota da Autora: Até você Kirika? i.i)

- Pelo seu nome, você é japonesa, não é?

(nota da Autora: não. Ela é africana sua anta. ¬¬) (nota de Alphonse: é modo de expressão sua inútil!) (nota da Autora: até o figurante me dá esporro. T.T)

A morena estava em dúvida sobre o que deveria responder. Não que quisesse preservar sua identidade contra algum pedófilo disfarçado. Ela na verdade não sabia realmente o que responder. Mesmo sabendo seu nome, sua real identidade ainda permanecia um mistério. Um mistério ainda maior do que aquele que teve de superar com Mireille para descobrir a verdade por trás do nome Noir.

- Sou sim. – após tanto pensar, resolveu dizer a "verdade".

- Nossa. Que coincidência. Eu no momento estou fazendo um trabalho sobre o Japão. Sera que você poderia me explicar algumas coisas?

- Tudo bem, mas, não sei se serei de boa ajuda.

- Então que pelo menos você me permita pagar-lhe um café ou um chá. – Alphonse disse, dando um sorriso radiante.

- Eu aceito o chá. – respondeu Kirika, enquanto retribuía o sorriso.

- Ótimo. Vamos então?

- Claro.

E os dois saíram caminhando por Paris. Kirika não estava se sentindo muito bem por estar enganando a si mesma ao sair com alguém que mal conhecia.

"É melhor eu me esquecer disso. Esse pode ser um ótimo começo para mim na minha longa jornada para esquecer Mireyu."

Enquanto pensava em esquecer quem amava, seu coração apertou bem forte contra seu peito, enquanto seus olhos ardiam, como se fossem chorar a qualquer momento.

_Mireille's Version_

A francesa estava mais entediada do que no começo do encontro. Queria saber como é que alguns conseguem a façanha de se tornarem insuportáveis. (nota da Autora: nada contra com os homens!) Mesmo que tentasse prestar atenção no assunto, era uma tarefa praticamente impossível para qualquer ser humano normal.

"Se fosse a Kirika falando, acho que eu ate faria um esforço para prestar atenção." – pensou, enquanto um sorriso divertido surgia em seus lábios.

- Eu disse algo que te incomodou? – Albert perguntou preocupado.

- Não, não foi nada Albert. Por favor, prossiga. – a loira disse, enquanto sorria e esperava seu parceiro continuar a falar.

Neste momento, eles já tinham almoçado e ido ao cinema. Agora, às 17:26, eles estavam dando um passeio pelo parque. Ambos apreciavam como eram belas as árvores e as pessoas que por ele passavam, e que sempre estavam acompanhadas de alguém que, percebe-se, eram muito importantes para elas, independentemente do tipo de relação que tinham.

"Gostaria de poder passear aqui qualquer dia com a Kirika. Ela com certeza iria adorar. E eu, adoraria apenas estar em sua presença."

Neste momento, a mulher dos olhos azuis - esverdeados observou algo que a deixou paralisada. Observou um rapaz ruivo (não muito mais alta que ela) e uma garota de altura mediana, pele morena e cabelos e olhos castanhos escuros. Ambos sorriam carinhosamente um para o outro. Neste momento, uma misteriosa brisa passou no local. Por algum motivo indeterminado, a jovem virou-se e, encarou surpresa Mireille que, retribuiu o olhar do mesmo modo.

A jovem era a Kirika.

_Kirika's Version_

Kirika e Alphonse estavam se divertindo muito. Ela estava surpresa por ter conseguido encontrar uma pessoa (além de Mireille) que conseguisse anima-la.

"Mas isso não quer dizer que eu goste mais dele do que de Mireyu."

Os dois almoçaram juntos e passearam um pouco pelas ruas parisienses. Como o dia estava quente, resolveram tomar um sorvete. Enquanto terminavam de apreciar a baixa temperatura da sobremesa, eles combinaram de passear um pouco assim que terminassem. Ao terminarem, foram em direção ao local estimado.

Durante o trajeto, eles iam conversando sobre o Japão (afinal de contas, foi por causa disso que eles começaram a sair). A japonesa ia contando sobre tudo o que sabia com relação ao país que morou por um tempo antes de se mudar para a França.

Enquanto caminhavam, a garota observava os casais passeando alegremente. Estava com inveja deles. Queria poder saber como é ser correspondida em seu sentimento de amor. Entretanto, sabia o que NÃO é ser correspondido. Como aconteceu com Chloe.

"Será que ela sofreu desse mesmo jeito comigo? Será que se sentia solitária por eu não lhe dar toda a atenção que desejava?"

Neste momento, uma misteriosa brisa passou. Uma brisa que parecia estar sendo controlada por algo ou alguém vindo do além. Uma brisa que movimentou a história de tal modo que faria todo o mundo virar suas pernas ao ar. Com esta brisa, uma voz ecoou o interior da morena, dizendo para que se virasse. Ela obedeceu. Neste momento, seus olhos castanhos surpresos encontraram com olhos azuis com um leve toque de verde que, demonstravam a mesma surpresa.

Eram os olhos de sua amada.

_Everybody's Version_

As duas assassinas se olharam surpresas, como se não estivessem acreditando no que estavam vendo. Parecia que era apenas uma peça pregada pelo irônico destino. Elas se aproximaram, ignorando totalmente seus acompanhantes.

"Não é possível. O destino não seria tão cruel para fazer isso comigo." –as suas pensaram na mesma hora.

Como Mireille é super discreta e calma, ela começou a falar com Kirika a sua maneira.

- O QUE VOCÊ TA FAZENDO AQUI? POR UM ACASO ESTA ME PERSEGUINDO?

- Mireyu, todos estão nos olhando...

- QUE SE DANEM OS OUTROS! VOCÊ ESTÁ ME PERSEGUINDO?

- Na verdade não. E, eu ia te fazer a mesma pergunta.

- Vamos raciocinar. É tecnicamente impossível EU te perseguir sendo que EU sai de casa antes de você.

O silêncio pairou no local.

- Realmente. E uma bela dedução. Acho que aquelas aulas por correspondência estão dando certo.

- EU NÃO FaçO AULAS POR CORRESPONDÊNCIA! – após um tempo suspirando, Mireille continuou. – Você esta me fazendo passar vergonha assim, Kirika.

"Na verdade, você mesma esta se envergonhando Mireyu." –pensou Kirika, enquanto suspirava pesadamente ao ver o todos no parque as observavam.

- Mas, o que você esta fazendo aqui?

Neste momento, Alphonse se aproximou cautelosamente das assassinas, ao notar que (aparentemente) Mireille não era perigosa e que conhecia Kirika.

- Kirika, quem é ela?

- Eu que te pergunto Kirika. Quem é ele?

- Mireyu, este e Alphonse. Alphonse, esta é Mireyu.

"Sabe, por que só com o meu nome que ela fala com um sotaque japonês?"

- Muito prazer Alphonse. – disse Mireille, dando o sorriso mais falso que já dera em sua vida, enquanto pensava em quão irritante e desagradável aquele ruivo estava sendo para ela.

- Igualmente Mireille.- ele estendeu sua mão direita para que ela apertasse. Para mostrar que era educada, Mireille apertou-a com muita gentileza.

"Esse cara de pau. Saindo com a MINHA Kirika e ainda inventa de ser cortês. Como eu queria quebrar essa mão dele." –pensou, enquanto sorria docemente para disfarçar.

Quando pararam de apertar suas mãos, Albert apareceu. Em suas mãos, dois copos de suco de laranja comprados em algum lugar próximo, o que explica a sua ausência da história.

- Mireille, comprei esse suco. Você quer?

- Não, obrigada. Não estou com sede...- e, por pensamento, completou a frase.- "Mas estou quente de raiva."

- Tudo bem então. Eu me viro. –disse Albert de um tom que ninguém pudesse ouvir. E, realmente, ninguém prestou atenção na sua inútil presença.

- Bem, obrigada pela ajuda Kirika. Tenho que ir pra casa. Acho que a Sophie esta sentindo minha falta.

- Tudo bem. Tchau. – disse Kirika, enquanto sorria docemente. . Poderia acenar, mas, estava tentando esconder suas mãos de Mireille.

"Já vai tarde, seu palhaço." –pensou Mireille, enquanto nem se preocupava em esconder o sorriso vitorioso de sua face.

Assim, o ruivo foi para a sua casa. Olhando para seu relógio de pulso imaginário, Mireille deduziu que já estava tarde (e também já estava escurecendo). Essa seria a desculpa perfeita para atacar.

- Albert, já está ficando muito tarde. Acho melhor eu e Kirika voltarmos para casa.

- Mas...

- Eu não me importo de ir para casa sozinha Mireyu. Pode ficar aqui e continuar saindo com o ...Albert. – a morena disse, sem disfarçar a raiva por pronunciar o nome do homem que estava saindo com a mulher que amava.

- Nada disso. Vamos para casa juntas. A vida à noite está ficando muito perigosa.

- Tudo bem então. Cuidem-se. Querem que eu pelo menos eu as acompanhe?

- Ela não disse que não precisa? – Kirika disse friamente, como nos velhos tempos em que não sentia nada ao matar pessoas.

- A é. Ela disse. Bem, tchau.- tremendo e cambaleante, o homem saiu apressadamente do local, temendo o olhar frio que fazia um belo contraste com o tom de voz que a garota mais nova fazia ao falar.

As duas mãos dos Soldats voltaram, em silêncio absoluto, para o apartamento. Nem tinham coragem de se encarar durante o caminho. Ao chegar à porta do local onde moravam, a morena não moveu um músculo enquanto a loira procurava a chave reserva em sua bolsa. Não queria fazer nada que delatasse o estado em que estavam suas mãos. Ao entrarem no apartamento, Mireille certificou-se de que trancara a porta para, enfim, poder explodir.

- Qual é o seu problema Kirika? Por que tratou Albert daquele modo?

- De que modo? Apenas fui eu mesma.

Mireille fechou seus olhos e suspirou pesadamente. Não via outro modo de dizer isso então, resolveu dizer sinceramente.

- Mentira.

Kirika ficou incrédula. Não via como é que Mireille havia descoberto sua mentira.

- C-Como disse?

- Eu disse que o que você disse é uma mentira. Eu sei perfeitamente quando você mente ou não.

- Desde quando?

- Não sei. Mas, isso não importa. A questão é: por que você tratou Albert daquele jeito?

Kirika hesitou em responder. Agora, suas mentiras não faziam mais efeito contra aqueles olhos tão penetrantes.

- É que... eu não gosto dele.

Mireille não respondeu. Algo lhe dizia que o que Kirika falara era apenas uma verdade parcial dos fatos. Queria saber o resto. Queria falar o que estava entalado em seu peito.

- Então farei uma pergunta melhor. O que aconteceu com suas mãos? E não tente me enganar.

Não vendo outra alternativa, Kirika tirou suas mãos dos bolsos de seu casaco. Agora, elas estavam mais vermelhas e inchadas que antes. Mireille nem conseguiu disfarçar sua surpresa.

- Como isso aconteceu?

- Eu...fiquei socando a parede.

E, novamente, Mireille explodiu.

- Como você e uma boba! Por que fez uma idiotice dessas e saiu de casa sem se cuidar? Por que?

A assassina mais nova caiu no chão ajoelhada e encolheu-se em posição fetal, enquanto contava o que seu coração sentia.

- Sempre que te vejo com outras pessoas, eu me sinto, de certo modo, solitária. Mais solitária do que já sou. Acho que sinto isso porque não tenho uma identidade concreta. Meu nome pode ser Kirika Yuumura, mas, será esse meu nome de verdade? Será que não existe mais ninguém no mundo que faz parte de minha família? E, se não tiver, por que não sei nada sobre eles? Por que eu me lembro de coisas ruins e não de coisas boas?

Lágrimas caíram pelos olhos cor de chocolate. Caíram enquanto revelavam o quão fraca de espírito estava quem as eliminava. Encolhia-se cada vez mais, em seu lamento quase que pessoal até que, sentiu algo quente a rodeando. Ao levantar sua cabeça, viu que Mireille a abraçava.

- Sinto muito. Não sabia que você se sentia assim. Eu prometo nunca mais te deixar tão solitária. Mas, por favor, não guarde suas dores assim nunca mais. E não cometa mais essas idiotices de se torturar. Não sabe como me machuca também vê-la ferida.

- Mas, Mireyu...eu matei seus pais, seu irmão, sua família. Não mereço sua piedade.

- E quem disse que era para você aceita-la? Mesmo que não a aceite, mereça, o que for, eu irei te perdoar. E, você não gosta de nossas memórias juntas? Elas não são felizes o bastante para você?

O silêncio pairou no recinto.

- De hoje em diante, você será considerada como a minha família.

A japonesa arregalou os olhos por estar muito surpresa com o que ouvira.

- Se bem que, eu já te considerava parte de minha família há muito tempo atrás.

- Mireyu...tem certeza disso?

- Claro que tenho. Ou não me chamo Mireille Bouquet. – Mireille disse, dando aquele sorriso que derretia o coração até da mais cruel pessoa do mundo. Aquele sorriso pelo qual Kirika se apaixonara.

- Bem, vamos cuidar de suas mãos?

Kirika apenas balançou sua cabeça.

Mireille se levantou e ajudou a parceira e, foram até o banheiro para cuidar dar mãos inchadas. Kirika havia ficado em dúvida com aquela cena. Precisava se certificar.

- Mireyu...você gosta de mim?

Agora a japonesa tocara no ponto fraco da francesa. Se respondesse que sim, o que ela faria? Qual seria sua reação? Então, resolveu dizer a verdade, como fizera a algum tempo atrás, naquele mesmo dia.

- Gosto sim. Mais do que você pode imaginar.

- Ah. Eu...gosto muito de você também Mireyu.

Elas fizeram o curativo e não tocaram mais no assunto. Temiam obter respostas mais completas para as perguntas que fizeram. Ambas não sabiam que esses eram, realmente, os sentimentos mais sinceros que diziam seus corações.

Mas, temiam quebrar a magia que havia se formado naquela noite de luar.

**_Capítulo EXTRA!_**

(Nota da AUTORA: Como uma pessoa tão orgulhosa como Mireille deixou Kirika dormir na mesma cama que ela com o decorrer do anime? Vamos saber disso agora!)

Mireille no início não permitia Kirika dormir na mesma cama que ela (nota da Autora: isso é fato.). Nos hotéis que ficavam quando iam cumprir alguma missão, certificava-se de pedir duas camas. Mas, um dia, tudo isso mudou.

Era uma noite muito fria em Paris. Kirika, como sempre, dormia sentada em uma cadeira e Mireille dormia na cama. Mas, naquela noite em particular, seu corpo começou a tremer de frio. Tremia tanto que seus dentes acompanhavam o ritmo. Estava com três cobertores mas, mesmo assim, nada dava certo. Até que, teve uma idéia.

Levantou-se e caminhou à Kirika. Furiosa com o que estava fazendo, cutucou-as com força e disse rapidamente e num tom em que não precisasse repetir o que falou.

- Você vai dormir comigo na cama a partir de hoje. Não faça nenhuma pergunta.

Como era a época em que Kirika não falava muito, ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça e deitou-se ao lado da loira na cama.

Algum tempo depois, Kirika perguntou o porque de deixa-la dormir na mesma cama que ela. É claro que Mireille desviou do assunto na hora mas, isso é apenas um detalhe.

**_Capítulo EXTRA-Fim_**

**Agradecimentos especiais:**

Vivi-chan por ser minha fã número 1 (ela se auto-proclamou garotas)

May-chan por me aturar (principalmente de tanto que eu enchi seu saco pra ler a fanfic)

Marcus-kun que fez niver no dia 12 de outubro (parabéns!)

E a cambada que mandou reviews!


End file.
